


【帕梦】我决不会交出这个夜晚

by Svartalfheim



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfheim/pseuds/Svartalfheim





	【帕梦】我决不会交出这个夜晚

*文笔渣还奇怪，慎入，OOC属于我，永梦属于帕拉德，而且词汇量匮乏的很  
*标题是化用北岛的诗《雨夜》，仅只和标题有关  
*含小说剧透的滑板车，时间线是小说完结后，永梦还有一点战争PTSD，两个人第一次H

“呼……终于，忙完了啊——等等，我的伞呢？”  
宝生永梦提交了今天的医疗工作日志，只过了眨眼的功夫，医院外下起了倾盆大雨。在印象里他读了今日天气预报，准备出门的时候也把雨伞放在了包的一边，也许是记错了？ 

而此时永梦的家里是这样的：  
“诶？”  
帕拉德按下伞柄的开关，雨伞突然迅速展开成半个遮住光线的球面，让帕拉德吓得后退半步，他按了第二次，雨伞布料唰唰一响，又迅速的收回成方便收纳的状态。  
过去帕拉德总喜欢在高处观察永梦，但是他并不认识那些医生之外的人类，也从来没见过人类如何使用雨伞，这把伞对帕拉德而言，只是像一个简单的玩具。  
“永梦还没回来，好无聊啊……”  
帕拉德这种人类之外的存在，总因为异常的胜率被举报，因此他不喜欢打联机网游。无论如何，各大厂商发售新游戏的速度，都难以追上帕拉德和永梦这对最佳搭档的攻略时间。帕拉德只能依靠反复刷各种成就，度过永梦上班和睡觉的漫长时间。果然还是只有和永梦对战的时候才有趣，毕竟他早已经把家里现有主机游戏的白金奖杯拿了个遍。  
最后帕拉德决定去看看永梦那边发生了什么。他利用bugster的能力隐匿身形，步行到通往医院的电车站。

自从8岁那场人为的车祸以后，永梦对雨有一种不可名状的恐惧。尽管帕拉德声称，他才是应该对当时的永梦负责的一方，但永梦也不得不承认，帕拉德漠视生命的想法也曾是他的一部分。  
宝生永梦走在从电车站到家的路上，在暴雨中被空气中弥漫的水汽模糊了视线，冰冷的雨浸泡着永梦的衣服甚至将寒意沁入他的全身。

这样下去，什么时候才能走到家。  
永梦想到，八岁时的自己也曾像这样，游荡在雨里，游荡在陌生的街道上。

一个人影引回了他的注意力，有一瞬间他看到人影向自己走来，又很快淡出视线，消失在密布的雨丝中，每间隔一会儿，人影就突然出现几秒钟再消失。  
这是什么新型bugster吗？永梦的左手伸向放在腰后的玩家驱动器，却突然被正面扑上来的好大一只帕拉德抱住。  
“永梦~原来你在这里啊。”  
永梦保持被抱住的状态愣了片刻，之后他从全身湿透的帕拉德手中夺过雨伞。  
“啊，得救了！非常感谢你，帕拉德。”  
永梦按下开关撑开伞，让雨伞稍微向比他高出半个头的帕拉德倾斜。  
虽然此时两个人已经淋成了落汤鸡。

帕拉德看着永梦像变魔术一样的抖落雨伞上的水，之后永梦脱掉鞋子走进浴室，帕拉德一个人身上滴着水坐在客厅地毯上。  
过了一会儿，永梦从浴室探出头：“……帕拉德，要不要一起洗？”  
有些疑惑的帕拉德跟了过去，他身为bugster衣服会湿也仅仅是因为身为游戏角色的天气特效，并不会有太多不适感，更不会感冒发烧。  
帕拉德确实还是头一次走进永梦家的卫生间。  
和其他房间一样，卫生间被洁癖患者宝生永梦打扫的一尘不染，混杂着沐浴露、洗发水的潮湿香气，温暖而不闷热的气氛更显示出房间的干净。  
永梦头顶着一块冷毛巾，惬意的泡在浴缸里，浸透水的黑发紧贴在额头上，浴缸里不知为何盛满粉红色的泡沫。  
就好像已经知道帕拉德要问什么一样，永梦先回答了：“是妮可，她给大我买了太多这种小孩子才会喜欢的……爆炸浴球，然后大我又悄悄转手全送给我们的。”  
帕拉德这时候能嗅到永梦那边发散的桃子香味了。他走进恰好被隔断挡住视线的淋浴间，试探性的拧开淋浴器，毫无防备的被从头顶浇了一身冷水。  
“啊——帕拉德……不是那么用的…”  
尽管帕拉德只能感觉到冷和热的触感，不会有任何不适，但心灵连接传来的寒意让永梦全身一凉。  
“那永梦来教我嘛～”  
永梦看到帕拉德光着身子走出淋浴间，连忙捂住眼睛，却又忍不住从指缝间稍微窥视几下。  
帕拉德比本来身材高挑的永梦还高出许多，毫无羞耻的做出无辜和困惑的神情看着他。  
“我可以进浴缸里吗？”  
“不行！”永梦似乎话说晚了一些，从哗啦啦的水声，和突然上涨到脖子的水面，捂着脸的永梦可以推断帕拉德已经进入浴缸。

“好暖和呢，这就是人类喜欢泡澡的原因吗？”  
两个一米八的大男人挤在普通浴缸里，不可能再有什么足够的距离，事实上帕拉德几乎整个身子都贴在永梦身上，让他感到温暖的并不是水的温度，而是宿主永梦的体温。永梦下意识的在浴缸里后退，不小心滑了一下，后脑勺磕到墙疼得呲牙咧嘴。  
“永梦，碰到了哪里，痛不痛……”  
这下帕拉德靠的更近了，他无意识的贴在永梦耳边说着关切的话，激起永梦阵阵颤抖。帕拉德小心翼翼的抚摸永梦的头发，确认没有碰伤哪里以后才坐回原位。  
“永梦……为什么，你的脸好红啊…”  
帕拉德看似无心的一句话，让永梦脸红到耳根。事实上，帕拉德刚才只是在他敏感的耳边小声说话，就已经足够引起他的的生理反应。  
“才、才没有！”  
“诶？可是永梦这里还是很诚实啊？”  
帕拉德的视线穿过桃子味的粉红色泡沫，落在水面下方，吓得永梦遮遮掩掩。“永梦总是这样，一点也不坦率呢。”  
“我……我才不会因为…这点就……”  
永梦把脸转到一边，避免视线接触。然而帕拉德突然靠近，掀起哗啦啦的水声，一把抱住永梦就埋头在对方的胸口呼吸。  
“永梦身上……好香，是水蜜桃的味道呢。”  
“你到底要做什么，帕拉德！”永梦有些恼怒的推开身上的bugster，有意识的背对帕拉德站起身，一把扯下挂在墙上的白色浴袍裹在身上。  
当永梦看到帕拉德带着欲泪的神情、沮丧的坐在浴缸里戳手指的时候，他想了想还是伸出手拉了一把这个忧郁的bugster。  
没想到的是，帕拉德转眼就反手把他按在墙上。

宝生永梦突然胡思乱想起来：他杀过一次帕拉德，帕拉德装作委屈示弱，现在又要对他图谋不轨，这简直是现代版的茨木童子与渡边纲。  
帕拉德亲吻着穿着浴袍的永梦露出的脖颈，刚刚浸在浴池里的象牙色肌肤柔软又细腻，让他想到熟透多汁的水果——突然不受控制的联想到了苹果，脊背窜上的一阵恶寒让他的动作迟疑了。  
他注视着永梦，期待着看到永梦因为他的动作而有的微小变化，宝生永梦就是一剂让自己安心的毒药兼良药。永梦表面上那副镇定自若的表情是无法欺骗帕拉德的，心灵连接传来的讯息甚至可以让帕拉德放下此刻内心的惴惴不安。  
帕拉德小心翼翼的窥探着永梦。  
“……我，喜欢永梦哦，永梦对我，有没有那种人类对伴侣的感情呢？”  
“………………”  
满脸通红的永梦没有直面帕拉德。  
“……果然呢，人类和bugster，还是不行的吗？”  
这就叫欲擒故纵的吧，是这样的吧，帕拉德内心想着。他早就读过书店里的恋爱攻略了；他也请教过贵利矢和poppy了；他不顾店员异样的眼神把游戏店里的腐向game也全都搬回家了。或者简单点说，他等这一刻，望眼欲穿。

但是，帕拉德没有料到，下一秒永梦揪住他的领子（他以为永梦要打他还要把他扔水里的，甚至还在想，早知道就不加载衣服这部分数据了），纯情而笨拙的亲了上去。  
帕拉德瞬间大脑一片空白，雀跃不已的心脏砰砰跳动，这种像人类一样拥有心、被人所爱的灼热感觉在他的身体中流窜，点燃了每一个角落。  
我的心……已经被永梦俘获了，帕拉德想着。  
帕拉德用难以拒绝的力度把永梦拥入怀中，像现在这样全身紧贴在一起的兴奋，是bugster与人类共通的。两个人纠缠着、胡乱地亲吻着，不知不觉挪到了永梦房间的床边。帕拉德在永梦的肩上一推，失去平衡的永梦陷进床垫，  
“帕拉德？！你这是要…做什……唔…嗯……”  
帕拉德不等永梦把话说完就咬上身下宿主的耳垂，有一瞬间永梦的眼神失去聚焦，迷迷糊糊的被压在身下。  
窗外的雨下的越来越大，不知何时暴雨的噼啪声响已足以遮住小小公寓里两个人纠缠在床褥间的粗重喘息，来自bugster接连不断的爱抚让永梦的眼角有些湿润。  
帕拉德把手伸进浴袍碰触永梦胸前的一点，却被永梦推开。  
“……所以…我是下面的那一个，帕拉德？”  
“是呀，永梦不愿意吗？”  
刚刚反应过来这一事实的永梦突然发力把帕拉德推到床边，不甘示弱的帕拉德用手轻轻划过永梦的腹部，仅是指尖的触碰就让永梦全身颤抖。  
永梦无师自通的想到，帕拉德的敏感带大概会和自己一样，于是他主动地轻轻的啃咬帕拉德的脖子，终于让bugster有了一些反应，帕拉德脸红着缩了缩脖子。两人激烈地在床上争夺主动权，永梦在力气上和帕拉德旗鼓相当，局面一时僵持。

窗外煞白的闪电划过天边，伴随着一声惊雷几乎同时到达。  
捂住耳朵的永梦把帕拉德甩到一边，蜷缩着身子抑制不住的颤抖起来。帕拉德关切的碰了碰永梦的肩膀，“怎么了，永梦？”  
永梦害怕雷雨天，他并不会畏惧自然现象本身，而是因为想起了太多和雨有关的回忆。  
一直以来，每次发生什么不好的事情时，都会下雨，每一次都是这样。  
历来那些被宝生永梦埋在心底最深处的场景闪过他的脑海，抛开雨伞倒在血泊和雨水中的自己，消逝在雨中把驱动器交给自己的贵利矢，一切的一切都伴随着雨。  
尽管已经过去了，尽管已经过了很久，尽管贵利矢已经重生为人类……但是过去发生过的一切绝对不会改变，宝生永梦的生命中永远会保留这一段梅雨季节的残酷记忆。直到最近，永梦有时还会因为做噩梦时看到假面骑士编年史中平民game over的场景惊醒。  
永梦把脸埋在枕头里，再也听不见窗外的雨声，他最终也没能拯救所有人，这份痛苦已经不是哭一场就能治好的了，过去的战争阴影不会因为击破最终boss就撤去的。  
这种时候宝生永梦就会发现，自己用尽一切包裹的严严实实的最真实的自己……和8岁时那个绝望空洞到想要Reset重来的孩子并无大异。  
帕拉德有些木讷的跪坐在床上看着永梦，他懂得人类的爱与悲伤，但即使心灵相通也需要一段时间去理解和琢磨。  
闪电再一次地用刺眼的白光惊醒二人，帕拉德掩住永梦的耳朵。出于对永梦的爱恋，帕拉德明白他应该为永梦做些什么。  
“永梦……我在这里呢。”  
帕拉德从背后悄悄的搂住永梦，他谨慎地控制着自己手臂上的力度，既不能让永梦逃脱，又不可以给永梦施加压迫感。帕拉德一边轻轻拍着流露软弱的小医生一边安抚着：“不用害怕，永梦，我们的心是相连的，我能明白永梦的心情。”  
“可是……”  
永梦想说的是，那些我没能救下的人呢？  
其实最真实的内心里，他一点也不在乎的。会在乎患者的是名为宝生永梦的医生。  
“永梦，你做的很好了。CR的大家，还有我和poppy，我们都会在永梦身边一起战斗。”  
他在心里默念的后半句是，其实没有人会在乎你是否拥有着不符合表面光环的内心。  
他是帕拉德，是世界上第一个bugster，他连永梦空洞无物的那部分也全都知道的。  
帕拉德温柔的声音不会被淹没在雨声之中，他能感觉到永梦的内心似乎不再是那么僵硬了。再多说什么也有没必要，帕拉德在永梦的身侧呼吸着，等待永梦转过来面对他。  
卧室没有开灯，一片黑暗之中永梦主动伸手握住了帕拉德的左手，两人十指相扣。

“永梦？我想把台灯打开。”  
“……才不要。”  
永梦用手背遮挡自己的双眼。他无法承担此时帕拉德满盈欲望的灼热视线，原本整齐系在浴袍上的白色腰带早就被解开，浴袍也摊在床单上，肉体一览无余的呈现在帕拉德眼前。  
沙沙作响的雨真让人兴奋，不过更胜一筹的还是永梦，永梦比什么游戏都要好玩，帕拉德一直是这么想的。不安分的手沿着永梦的腰侧下滑，他轻柔的抚摸过永梦身体上每一处曾经的和现存的伤痕。永梦保持着什么也看不到的状态，准备任由帕拉德做他想做的事情，视觉上的阻碍让其他感觉仿佛被无穷放大。  
“呜……嗯嗯……”  
帕拉德握住永梦挺立的分身套弄着，“永梦好敏感啊，这么容易有生理反应的吗？”  
“快放开我……帕拉德…哈啊……啊！”  
换在平时永梦偶尔自慰的时候，或许还会咬紧嘴唇压抑自己不发出任何声音，但在暴雨这样天然的白噪音中毫无必要，他根本无需担心被隔壁的邻居察觉到什么——放不下的只有自己的羞耻心。所以永梦遮住了自己的眼睛，帕拉德轻轻刮擦冠状沟的手指却让他忍不住呻吟。  
“啊啊……嗯…帕拉德、帕拉德……停下来…”  
“永梦想说的是，这样下去我会变得很奇怪吗？”帕拉德的神色有些黯淡，“难道，永梦连这种时候还想靠伪装瞒过我？”  
他用更加娴熟的手法在永梦身上肆虐着，连永梦自己都不曾知道的快感缠上全身，甚至让他说不出完整的字句。  
“唔……帕拉德，我…要不行了……快、快一点…”  
“在结束之前，也尽可能多让我享受一下吧？”  
帕拉德突然虎口发力紧握住永梦的分身，扼制住即将爆发的欲望，他与永梦的一切感官，包括性快感，都可以同步连接。所以如果让永梦太早到达高潮，帕拉德就无法再去好好地疼爱他。都是为了让今天这个难得的雨夜完整一些。  
永梦有些紧张起来，此前他并不知道同性之间的性爱如何进行，但帕拉德探向后穴的手指已经预告了他接下来想做的事情。异物挤进体内的感觉让永梦既难受又有异样的快感。  
“哈啊……啊…别进来……”  
“……不这么做的话，永梦会很疼的。”  
帕拉德带着如同探索RPG游戏世界一样的兴奋开发着永梦的身体，他耐心的来回按压摸索，试探着正确的位置，“永梦，是这里吗？”  
出于正常人类的羞耻心，永梦此时不可能以言语作答。帕拉德以亲吻安抚着永梦，嗅着永梦脖子上残余的桃子甜香，直到永梦完全放松软软的躺在床上。  
“啊啊啊…已经可以、可以进来……”宝生永梦的双眼蒙上一层水雾，不听话的身体已然屈服于帕拉德接连不断的进攻。朦胧中隐约看到帕拉德从床头柜翻出一瓶乳液——这家伙什么时候连这种东西都备好了，偷偷网购下单的吗？  
“永梦，要放松一点哦。”  
“……我说你啊，帕拉德。”永梦看着帕拉德把充当润滑的乳液涂抹在自己身上，“明明是我的bugster……你为什么会这么熟练啊？”  
“因为我很久以前，早就想和永梦做这种事了啊。”帕拉德轻松又色情的答案让永梦再一次捂住了眼睛，让身上的bugster趁机极尽虔诚的吻上他的宿主。“永梦……我爱着你啊。”  
在永梦因为这突如其来的告白和爱抚晕晕乎乎的时候，帕拉德顶入他的身体。  
预想中的疼痛没有那么剧烈，取而代之的是让永梦几乎崩溃的，蔓延全身的异样感：从尾椎沿着神经传到大脑皮层的灼热，电击一样的麻痒贯穿了永梦的身体，就仿佛热病一场。  
“只是刚进来就已经受不了了吗？人类的身体还真是敏感。”帕拉德托着永梦的膝弯抬到自己的肩膀，“永梦……不愿意接纳我吗？”  
“才不是……啊啊…帕拉德……我好难受…”  
永梦欲泪的双眼让帕拉德不再继续深入，而是在两个人混杂着的喘息中等待身体足够契合同步，再去更进一步地占有，实际上帕拉德都能感觉到自己的分身被绞紧的有些疼痛。  
“放松一点……永梦的那里咬的太紧了…”  
心中火热的感觉在胸口烧灼着，烧灼着，整整十年的合二为一，融于十年的分别、凝望、求而不得，全部化作此时此刻梦寐以求的快感。帕拉德难以抑制加速的欲望，待到永梦稍微喘匀了气，他就等不及的把自己送进永梦的更深处。

本该在平时两人对战的游戏角色间进行的争斗，现在转移到了床上，永梦捏紧床单的手指用力到发白，仿佛这样就能把体内如同冷雨一样劈进来的强烈快感转嫁出去。帕拉德想起的是与自己名字相同的策略游戏，他不留情面的在名为永梦的疆场上征战四方，像一场疫病肆虐在属于永梦的领土，将永梦的一切都染上自己的颜色。  
两个人本应同样的欲火难耐，只不过帕拉德作为bugster有更胜一筹的自控，还可以保持住每一次挺进都精准的碾压到盛满无限快感的腺体。永梦的身体从里到外都带着意乱情迷的高热，紧紧的束缚着帕拉德。  
“永梦……”  
帕拉德的唇覆上永梦的脸颊，顺势从脖子向下亲到胸口。感受到永梦不自主的震颤收缩，他知道他的宿主即将到达临界。坏心眼的bugster用指甲轻轻刮过永梦分身顶端的小孔，除去肉体上的刺激之外，帕拉德同时在一瞬间把自己的所有感受器兴奋化作数据，作为bugster病毒的指令输入给永梦。  
超过人类承受能力的快感让永梦几乎晕厥，视线涣散之际他咬住下唇避免了高潮时的尖叫会吵醒邻居的尴尬。承受不住快乐的分身猛烈地迸发出白色浊液，他不去看自己和帕拉德的体液凌乱的混杂在一起的部位，余韵中的身体依然敏感到经不起碰触。

大脑一片混沌和空白，永梦在梦境一样的飘然中合上眼，感觉到帕拉德离开他的身体。逐渐恢复清澈的听觉又捕捉到了淋漓的雨声。  
“看来……需要再洗一次澡了呢。永梦，我可以一起进来吗？”  
永梦依然软绵绵、有些懒散躺在自家病毒的怀里。体力耗尽让他虚弱到只能捏捏帕拉德摆在自己腰上的手以示抗议。  
“……答应我不做奇怪的事情。”  
“诶？”帕拉德疑惑的用手戳戳自己的脑袋，“永梦会读心术吗？”  
“…………！帕拉德你果然还在想奇怪的事情啊？”


End file.
